dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Waylon Jones
Waylon Jones is a metahuman originating from Gotham City, with a rare skin disease and genetically regressive atavism, which gives his skin a grey, scaly appearance (resembling that of a crocodile's) being given the nickname Killer Croc. Jones embraces it by sharpening his nails and teeth, to give him a more reptilian, fierce, and animalistic appearance. He is a frequent enemy of Gotham's vigilante Batman, and a member of Task Force X. Biography Appearance Waylon is very tall and broad-shouldered, fitted with natural extreme musculature, and is completely bald all over his body. His less human traits are his naturally growing razor sharp teeth and claws, as well as his rough greenish-grey scaly skin, all resembling that of a crocodile (hence his code-name "Killer Croc"), though his filled teeth more resemble those of sharks. This is all due to the genetic disorder (extreme epidermolytic hyperkeratosis) than Waylon was born with, But seems to run much deeper since he does exam traits to crocodile. Personality Waylon Jones's condition would gradually make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left, as Waylon became a grim and brooding monster in both body and spirit, always seeking his next meal. Abilities *'Animal Physiology:' Killer Croc was born with an extreme case of epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, a disfiguring skin disorder. However, it is actually a form of regressive atavism, meaning that he has inherited traits of species other than humans, which in his case are reptilian in nature. His durable skin and naturally extreme musculature, combined with his reptilian genetics and traits gave him several inhuman physical abilities. **'Super Strength' - Killer Croc has a degree of superhuman strength, due to him possesses inhuman muscles that are animalistic in nature. This easily makes him the physically strongest member of Task Force X, allowing him to successfully wrestle alligators in a carnival sideshow. **'Enhanced Durability' - Killer Croc's rough scaly skin and inhumanly strong muscles are highly durable, to a much higher degree than that of a normal human, with his skin acting as natural body armor while his muscle tissue being more resistant to impact. **'Acute Senses' - His reptilian physiology grants Killer Croc very acute senses, especially his sense of smell. **'Regenerative Healing' - He can regenerate from any injury instantaneously similarly to reptiles, he can even regenerate missing limbs and organs. Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' Trivia *First live action appearance of Killer Croc. *Killer Croc is the only member of the Suicide Squad that was never in the team in the comics . *This version of Killer Croc is inspired by the physics of his first appearances in the comics . *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje portrayed the Dark Elf Algrim/Kurse in Thor: The Dark World. This makes him one of the few actors to date that will appear in both the DC Cinematic Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters in the comics Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Metahumans